poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Code Lyoko
The Irelanders' Adventures of Code Lyoko is the 1st YIFM/France 3 crossover made by Connor Lacey. It is a quadruple episode with The Irelanders' CN Adventure, The Irelanders meets Daphne and Velma and The Irelanders meets The Incredibles. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Jeremy Belpois, an 11-year-old boy attending boarding school at Kadic Academy, discovers a quantum supercomputer in an abandoned factory near his school. Upon activating it, he discovers a virtual world called Lyoko with a young girl, Aelita, trapped inside it. A series of bizarre events begin to occur at Kadic Academy. Jeremy learns of XANA, a malevolent artificial intelligence/multi-agent system who also dwells within the Supercomputer. XANA's goal is to destroy Lyoko, and conquer the real world and all human beings. Throughout Season 1, Jeremy works to materialize Aelita into the real world and stop XANA. Jeremy is aided by his three friends Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, and Yumi Ishiyama as they are virtualized into Lyoko in order to save both worlds from the sinister virtual entity alongside Aelita. In "Code: Earth", Aelita is finally materialized, but the group discovers that XANA had planted a virus inside Aelita, which prevents them from shutting down the Supercomputer, as Aelita "shuts down" along with it. The second season focuses on the group as Aelita adjusts to life in the real world while Jeremy searches for an anti-virus for Aelita. In Lyoko, a fifth sector is discovered and the group explores more of Lyoko's secrets and mysteries, especially concerning a mysterious man named Franz Hopper, who went missing ten years ago, supposedly created the Supercomputer, Lyoko, and XANA, and turns out to be Aelita's biological father. The group eventually discovers that Hopper is alive, hiding somewhere in Lyoko to avoid XANA. All the while, XANA attempts to steal Aelita's memory in order to gain the Keys to Lyoko and free itself. At the end of the season, Aelita and Jeremy discover that Aelita does not have a virus, and instead is missing a fragment of hers. In "The Key", XANA tricks them with a fake fragment and succeeds in stealing Aelita's memory and escaping the Supercomputer into the World Wide Web, which exists in the Digital Sea outside of Lyoko. In the third season, XANA changes tactics by destroying each of Lyoko's surface sectors one by one, until only Carthage, the fifth sector, is left. The group invites William Dunbar as a member, but upon being virtualized, he is possessed by XANA. Shortly after, he destroys the Core of Lyoko, destroying the virtual world and rendering the group helpless against XANA. After what they thought was their defeat, Jeremy receives a coded message from Franz Hopper that allows him to recreate Lyoko and continue the fight against XANA. At the beginning of the fourth season, the group builds a digital submarine, the Skidbladnir (commonly referred to as the "Skid"), to travel across the Digital Sea to destroy XANA's Replikas, which are copies of Lyoko's sectors that are linked to XANA-controlled supercomputers on Earth, all created for its goal of world domination. XANA uses William as its general throughout the season to defend the Replikas. Near the end of the season, XANA decides to draw energy from all of his Replikas to create the Kolossus, a gigantic, seemingly-invincible monster that later destroys the Skidbladnir. Before it is destroyed, the group saves William from XANA's clutches. After he returned, he had a difficult time gaining the trust of the Lyoko Warriors. In Code Lyoko: Evolution he was referred to as a permanent addition to the group for the first time. While Ulrich defeats the Kolossus, Franz Hopper sacrifices himself in order to power Jeremy's "anti-XANA program," which destroys XANA upon activation. Shortly after, the group, albeit reluctant due to their nostalgia, decides to shut down the Supercomputer. Trivia * Linda Ryan/The Shredderette and Infinite will guest star in this series. * In this series, Connor Lacey has scanned the DNA of Infinite and X.A.N.A. * In the end of the series, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer and William Dunbar will join the Irelanders for more adventures. Category:Connor Lacey Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series